


Twitterfic 2 - Clyde Logan x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Breeding, Breeding Kink, DFAB reader, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Clyde Logan, F/M, Ovulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Virility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."virile and potent cum, daddy and breeding kink, size difference"
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Twitterfic 2 - Clyde Logan x Reader

You find yourself waking up nestled in bed next to Clyde, his arm draped over your waist, face nuzzled against your neck. Sunlight gently filtering through the curtains. It's a beautiful start to the morning.

You pull him closer, his huge body all encompassing next to your petite frame. He lets out a sleepy groan, and tightens his hold on you.

"Good morning, my darlin'," he says, before placing a kiss on your cheek.

"Mhm, good morning daddy. Do you remember what today is?"

Your words clearly have an effect on him... You feel him start to harden against you.  
"I certainly do, sweetheart," he replies. You look over to the calendar hanging on the bedroom wall, and today's date is furiously circled in red pen. Today is, well... The day you should start ovulating. And Clyde had requested the the day off work, especially for the occasion. You grinned as you looked at the date, and rolled over so you were now facing him.

You'd both done some research, and tried to prepare for the occasion; changing up Clyde's diet a little bit, tracking your cycle, visiting the doctor to check everything was okay. And of course, it was. Clyde was very proud of his virility. And he was going to prove it to you. Today.

He pulled you into a deep kiss, his hand roaming over your naked body. You'd both purposely slept naked to help speed things along; you both knew any disruptions would be very frustrating for you both, even something as small as stripping off your clothes. You were both just so eager, you wanted this to happen so badly... And now it was time.

His hand wandered down your body, engulfing your your small breasts as he grasped at the soft, pliable skin. Your kisses becoming more desperate now, you could feel warmth running through your body, and a delicious heat gathering between your legs. You were so ready for this.

Clyde's fingers eventually found your dripping folds, and he gently ran one long finger along them, becoming coated in your desire. He began circling your clit, drawing quiet moans from your mouth.

"Mhm... So wet for me, darlin'. You ready for me to put a baby in your belly?"

You whined, moaned at his words, and you felt your body aching for him. "Please daddy, I can't wait anymore, I need you inside me."

Clyde didn't need any more convincing. He flipped you onto your back, placing kisses down the length of your body. Gripping your thighs, he spreads them, and and kneels between them. You gaze up at him, this giant godlike man, and bite your lip. Eyes wide with desire, you watch as he starts pumping his cock, preparing to enter you.

He leans forward, slowly sheathing his length in your wetness, stretching you out. And gods, he feels so. Fucking. Good.

"Now baby girl... You gotta be good for me, take all my cum. Need ta make sure this takes, right darlin'?"

You clench greedily around him. "Fuck. Yes daddy, I'll be so good for you, please pump me full of your cum!"

"That's right sweetheart. You're gonna take my cum. I'm gonna put a baby in my baby girl. Fuck darlin', you feel so good..."

His pace quickens now. Thrusting harder into you, hitting your cervix, both of you feeling so desperate for this. He grabs your legs and lifts them up over his shoulders, somehow reaching deeper inside you. His fingers find your clit, circling gently, determined to make you cum on his cock before he releases inside you.

It doesn't take long after that; intense pleasure surging through you, Clyde pounding into you, helping you through your orgasm. You tighten around his cock, and he cums violently inside you; shaking, groaning above you, emptying his potent load into you.

He's clearly feeling a little weak after such a powerful release, but he keeps hold of you in that position, your legs shaking in his grasp.

"Just gonna keep you upright for a lil' while darlin', gotta make sure it takes. Need ta make sure daddy gives you a baby."

You smile up at him, nodding, before letting your head fall back on the pillow...


End file.
